Pink Poodle Skirts & Black Leather Jackets
by TitanPandora
Summary: Nobody mixed groups. Nobody heard of Socs and Greasers dating, but one curious Omega Pink Skirt and a shy Alpha Greaser change each other's perspectives (Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, GERITA)
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Pink Poodle Skirts & Black Leather Jackets**  
 **Author: TitanPandora**

 **Main Pairing: Germany / North Italy**  
 **Side Pairings: Spain / South Italy, France / England, One-sided America / North Italy, Prussia / Canada**

 **Information B4 Reading:**  
 **Greasers: Slum Alphas**  
 **Free-Gals: Slum Omegas**  
 **Pink Skirts: Soc Omegas**  
 **Socs: Soc Alphas**

 **(Socs is Socials taken from the book the Outsiders, pretty much means social rich people)**

 **(This story can also be found on Archive Of Our Own. I will shorten sex scenes in the FF stories, but full verisons will be on AO)**

 _1953\. . . America. . . September 12. . . Schools Open. . ._

In Phoenix if you drive off to its secluded areas you will find a tiny town called Momi. In Momi everyone knew each other, but that didn't mean they were all nice to each other. The town still had the normal slums and the prospering houses with big fences and gold arches, but there was no such thing as private schools.

The town couldn't afford to create another school so everyone got to go to the public school together. They were super creative with the name and named it St. Momi. St. Momi was a large brickstone building with big windows and many places for students to lounge. Most of the students hung out in the courtyard where they ate lunch, smoked, shared drugs, and defaced the school's statue with lingerie and spray paint.

Just like every morning the school would open its gates and muscle cars and especially motorcycles came through with their engines roaring. At Momi they still listened to the media. Most of the Alphas from the slums would slick back their hairs and work hard on their motorcycles while the rich Omegas spent their money on poodle skirts and new sunglasses.

"I'm telling ya'," An Alpha snarled as he leaned against his car with a cigarette between his fingers and he took a puff, "I went nowhere. It was just me and Lud."

The Alpha winked at the blonde Alpha in his car who had similar slicked back hair and he leaned back lazily. Ludwig Beilschmidt wasn't just poorer than a donkey's ass, but he was extremely smart. Some of the gang liked to joke that Ludwig would do his homework while beating up a Soc while flirting with an Omega.

Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was the leader of the gang. He had white slicked back hair and pinkish, redish eyes hid behind black glasses. The Free-Gals, which was the equivalent of the Greasers, adored Gilbert. Always hanging off his leather clad arm and wanting to ride in the back of his mustang.

Gilbert's best friend Antonio also was also in the gang. He was just a smiley Alpha with eyes that saw the world the way he wanted to see it. If his arm was cut off he would say that having the other arm was a blessing. Messed up with an Omega, there's others out in the sea. Sun will come out tomorrow, right?

Antonio was dating one of the Free-Gals named Lovino. Lovino could be a Socs, he definitely had the money and time, but he found that smoking in the back alley and hanging out with friends seemed much better than his twin brother's sleep-overs where they paint nails rather than dancing and getting drunk.

Lastly in the rag-tag-team was Francis Bonnefoy. A man of many shades, but one thing was certain was that he had a dream of rebelling. Like Lovino, he came from a rich family who gave him everything down to the leather jacket he wore, but he wanted them to notice he was doing something bad. He drank openly in front of them, blew smoke in their faces, broke vases. Nothing seemed to tap them out of their adoring gave of their baby with long blonde hair.

On another note, both he and Antonio didn't slick their hair back. Francis thought to highly of his hair and gel didn't work in Antonio's hair. Believe the Greasers, they tried. From the drugstore they bought a huge container of hard seal hair gel and tried to slick back the wavy curls, but it still stuck up and made him look like some crazy clown.

"We know Ludwig would be at home, I was just wondering if you saw a movie," Antonio chimed as he sat on the trunk of the white mustang with a bright smile as he leant over and pinch Ludwig's cheek, "me and Lovi saw that new horror movie down at the drive-in."

Ludwig slapped the hand away and turned towards the Alpha, "like I'd believe that bullshit. You're a pussy."

The gang let out hollers and Francis slapped Ludwig on the back as he blushed angrily. Antonio only laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck stuttering out some incoherent response to the unholy burn his friend slapped him with.

"You're still so blunt Luddy." Antonio laughed and let out a breath of air with a smirk.

"Damn right!" Gilbert flicked away ash of his cigarette and jumped to the hood joining Francis. "My brother is the awesomest, right!"

Francis and Antonio agreed knowing if they didn't Gilbert would kick them and those steel toe boots hurt when you slam them where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey, look at that!" Francis cat-called as he pointed to a group of Omegas entering the school from the gates all dressed in their long pink poodle skirts and short sleeve button down with different colored scarfs tied in the way flight attendents would knot them. Of the pink group only one Omega who stood out and that was the slouching one with a cigarette between his lips chatting with a Pink Skirt.

"Lovino! Lovi!" Antonio called excitedly getting the black clad Omega's attention. Gilbert knew that Lovino was a good-looking Omega with a thin stance and hips that you couldn't forget about. This morning he wore tight pants that went to his knees and black flats. His shirt was a button down that showed off his chest because of the knot he made in the fabric and a leather jacket that went slightly above his waist.

Lovino gave them the finger and then turned to his twin brother kissing his forehead and saying something quickly before he gave the Omega his cigarette and ran towards to the group.

Francis watched in amusement as the young Omega sniffed at the cigarette and then recoiled slightly and stuck out his tongue. The swarm of Pink Skirts grabbed his arm and forcibly threw the cigarette to the ground and another girl squashed it before scolding the Omega.

"They are such goodie-two-shoes," Gilbert huffed as Lovino ran past him and hopped up on his car and hugged Antonio and shared a sweet good morning kiss.

"Don't fuck in my car, you gay bastards." Gilbert teased and Lovino only sneered in his direction.

"Seriously, I need to go home in this." Ludwig pleaded as he stepped out of the car and straightened out his leather jacket.

Lovino smile grew devilish, "Maybe i'll just do it, because Lil' Luddy told me not to." he taunted.

Nobody in the gang knew why Ludwig and Lovino despised each other, but the one-sided hate turned into something Ludwig looked forward to. He got some pretty nasty comebacks from the movies Gilbert would beg him to go.

"You two are gross." Francis noted as he walked by with a look of disgust.

"We're not!" Antonio yelled, "come on Lovi. We have to go to class. Mrs. G already hates us."

Lovino only muttered something under his breath, but let Antonio get off the hood and help him down like he was a regal Omega.

The gang stalked into the school, Gilbert being at the front with a wide grin, Ludwig next to him with his stone cold face, Francis flipping a chunk of blonde hair over his shoulder, and Antonio had his arm protectively around Lovino. They casually made their way to their lockers taking out a few books that looked like they needed some repair. (Espically Gilbert's since he used it frequently as a cup holder)

"Lovi?" Came an uncertain voice and the black clad Omega turned around to face his Pink Skirt twin.

Antonio waved at the Socs with a kind smile and Francis winked seductively.

"Leave the poor kid alone." Gilbert warned as he turned back to Ludwig who was trying find a paper he needed oh so dearly.

"What is it Feliciano?" Lovino asked putting a hand on his hip and tilted his head to his side motioning for his brother to go on.

Feliciano was nervous about being around Lovino's boyfriend's gang. His fleet of Omegas always warned him about the Greasers being dangerous trash, but Antonio was a sweet boy who even made dinner for him when their Grandpa went out with his friends and Lovino was running errands.

"M-M-My friends want to go down to mall. Can you tell Grandpa for me?"

Francis laughed behind his hand and whispered something to Gilbert which got him slap and was told to knock it off.

"Hang out with those whores? Feliciano, come on." Lovino scoffed, "Why not you just come with me and my friends. We are going down to the diner you like."

Feliciano frowned, his brother just insulted his well trusted 'friends', but in his head it played the 'why not' record. They all seemed like nice Alphas who would help a little old across the street and then smash a man's head into a wall.

"Why not. . ." Feliciano smiled slightly and Lovino just grinned and ruffled his hair.

"There ya' go. Living in front of the bulldozer we like to say. Maybe one day you can ditch that ugly skirt and put some pants on." Lovino chimed with his hand on his hip.

Before Feliciano could answer he saw Francis slink over to Lovino and put his arm around him. "Nah, he looks cute in that skirt." he offered his opinion with a wink and Lovino elbowed him the side making the Alpha let out a whine and crumple to the floor and Feliciano gasped covering his open mouth with his hand.

"See you later, Feli!" Gilbert called waving as he and the mysterious blonde went to the class and Lovino sent him a smile and waved and went down the hallway with Antonio and Francis, (Francis was being dragged by the back of his jacket)

His hand gripped at the pink fabric of his skirt and he had a surprisingly calm look in his eyes, but before he could skip back over to his friends they were already one step ahead of him by rushing over and grabbed by the arm from his fellow Pink Skirts.

"Did he hurt you?" One of them asked fixing the black bow on the top of his shirt.

"Insult you?" Another asked.

"Can you go?" The last Omega pleaded.

Feliciano glanced over at them and smiled, "Nah, I can't. Lovino said I should just go with his friends. Imagine me with a strong Greaser Alpha."

The Omega let out a dreamy sigh as he swayed back and forth, but he was suddenly grabbed by one of the girls.

"We talk about this, Feliciano." She mumbled and smothered his short sleeve button down shirt. "Greasers are dense, idiots, who enjoy beating up Socs, our boyfriends, plus don't think so lowly of yourself. I heard Alfred from the football team has a pretty big crush on you."

The Omegas giggled together and Feliciano was forced to do the same, but deep down he always wished for someone strong with a big heart. The Socs were heartless, the money they were given blocked their heart while the Greasers were something different.

They experienced heartache, sympathy, even Hell itself! They simply joined together with people who thought and acted like them and created some sorts of gangs. The Socs felt threatened and did the same thing with more violent urges, even Alfred the Alpha who was the sweetest thing in the world.

"I guess I'll see if he is free," Feliciano pressed his hands to his chest with a fake smile. The Pink Skirts started squealing and gasped about how he and Alfred would be the cutest couple in the school, but Feliciano wasn't sold on the idea.

.

.

An Omega was sitting at one of the lunch tables with a book open. He had a rounder face with dark eyebrows and shaggy blonde hair. Dark green eyes hid behind black rimmed glasses as he chewed on his pen. His outfit described nerd by the white button up, green sweater vest, and khakis.

"Little rose~" Came a sing-song voice as hands covered the Omega's face. The Brit let out a little huff and pulled the hands away from his face.

"Fuck off Francis, I'm busy," Arthur Kirkland bristled.

The Frenchman didn't seem to mind the malice in the other's voice and sat down next to him with a smile. You would have to be dead if you didn't know that Francis liked Arthur. If you asked Francis why he liked Arthur he couldn't really tell you, Arthur just intrigued him. The way he dressed, his scent, even the way he nibbled on the top of his pens and would twirl a piece of hair around his long fingers when he gets nervous.

"I know you're busy, little rabbit, why not you shut that dusty book. I need to ask you a quick question!" Francis smiled and Arthur frowned, but his hand slipped from his lap to under the book to close it. Usually, if Francis needed to talk he was all ears, but they were cut off by Alfred F. Jones who was strolling past them with his gang. A smart idea fitting his dense head and he grabbed the red punch from Feliciano's tray and dumped the content on Francis's head.

Arthur gasped and recoiled as the red liquid was poured all other the Greaser. Alfred just simply leaned over resting his elbow on the wet Frenchman's head and smiled down at the Omega who looked furious.

"Hey babe, I saw you needed some help exterminating some frogs, huh?" He laughed and got his friends to laugh together. Of the group was the horrified Feliciano Vargas who ran off when Arthur saw him. Feliciano was a good kid and his brother was one too, they just fled when danger appeared.

"I didn't need your help Jones!" Arthur snapped as he stood up and put his hands on his hip. He glanced down at Francis who was rubbing the drink from his eye. Sympathy filled his scent as his upper lip curled in anger at the Alpha.

"Hey!" Arthur sighed under his breath as he saw Lovino walking over. Next to him was a younger boy wearing a baggy sweater and loose jeans. This kid went for comfort, not style. "Get away from my asshole!"

"Thanks for the ownership, Lovino." Francis grumbled as he pushed the Alpha away and stood up and patted Arthur's shoulder. "Meet me at my car after school, it's important." He pleaded and the Omega nodded numbly.

Lovino reached the table and he was fuming as the comfort child peaked behind the stronger Omega. When Alfred saw who he was, he simply backed up with a look of fear flashing in his eye.

"Leave," the Omega pointed at the door and Alfred was already running out of the room leaving his friends confused, but they simply glared Lovino knowing he was untouchable since he was Feliciano's twin brother which made him royalty.

The Comfort Child sat down at the table and Arthur glanced back at Alfred one last time before lowering himself down slowly and folded his hand, "how did you do that?" he questioned the Omega.

"Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark," Lovino chimed in, "this is Matthew, he's an exchange student from one of the farther private schools, but more importantly he's-"

"I'm Alfred's twin brother, nice to meet you." Matthew cut Lovino off and stuck out his hand letting Arthur shake it.

"Any friend of Lovino our mine as well." Arthur responded and Matthew smiled back.

"So," Lovino jumped into the conversation, "What did Francis want?"

"I don't know, he just came over."

"Maybe he's finally confessing his love for you."

Arthur jolted in his seat and glared at the sly Omega who was acting like he said nothing. "He was not! And plus he doesn't even like me like that." Arthur's voice seemed to get smaller as his eyes darted away and he blushed twirling a piece of hair around his finger shyly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "whatever you say."

The doors to the lunch room opened and the Greasers walked in. Gilbert had a paper towel in his hand as he tried to dry Francis's hair, but it appeared to take a pink hue from the red drink.

Arthur gasped dramatically and Lovino looked horrified. Greasers loved their hair and Francis was no exception so seeing him with a head of pink hair that he didn't dye himself looked like something out of a horror book.

"Hey, guys?" Matthew spoke up trying to cheer his friends up. "Do you wanna come over to my house after we go to the diner or whatever. . . sorta like a sleepover?"

Lovino managed to tear his eyes away from Francis's hair and scratched behind his head with a bashful smile, "Sure Mattie, why not."

"Totally, we can be like the Socs." Arthur chimed in.

"Let me braid your hair Artie Partie!" Lovino imitated his brother's voice as he patted at Arthur's head.

The school was certainly gloomy, the Socs were mean, and the Greasers were humiliated, but on this night, Semptember 12, 1953. A Pink Skirt and a Greaser will find comfort in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The classes came to a close and Feliciano was collecting his books brushing back a piece of auburn hair with his free hand.

"Did you talk to Alfred?" Bella Von'Dyck asked as she came over. She was a sweet blonde with hair pulled back with a green ribbon and straight cross bangs. Bella had the normal get-up, but her scarf was dark green.

"Oh, no, I tried to talk to him at lunch, but he was busy with Arthur." Feliciano murmured as he played with the bookmark of his book. "I think that Alfred likes Arthur a lot."

Bella only laughed and put her arm around the sadden Omega, "Don't worry, we Pink Skirts know love when we see it! Plus Arthur is a Free-Gal, oops, I mean trailer trash!"

They left the classroom and the halls were swarming with students. One Alpha from the many gangs in the school ran past them and slide across the ground laying down, trying to get an upskirt action. The Omegas ignored him and moved around him with disgusted growls.

"Hey Feli!" Bella only looked away as Gilbert approached the two Omegas with a smile.

"Good Afternoon, Gilly." Feliciano chimed at the Alpha who became bashful and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks red.

"Just wondering if you're bailing on us. We need to swing by the drugstore before we go. Francis wants to bleach his hair."

Bella snickered, but when she caught Gilbert's malice filled gaze she quieted and steered away. Probably to alert her fellow Pink Skirts that she was threatened by the leader of the Greasers.

"I'm sorry about that, Alfred is kind of a dick when he is with his friends, but truly he is a nice guy! Trust me!" Feliciano pleaded.

Gilbert just grinned, "You see the best in bad people. You remind me of someone close to me. . ."

"Who would that be?"

"My little brother."

Feliciano seemed to blank, "You have a little brother, Gilly? Does he go to this school?"

"Yeah," Gilbert answered, "He's a grade above you, his name is Ludwig. I don't think you officially met him, so don't worry. He's nothing like me, all muscle, but tons of brain." Gilbert tapped his head with proud eyes. "He studies better than anyone I ever know and my folk don't give him enough credit."

"He sounds like a sweet guy!" Feliciano giggled and Gilbert looked over.

Something seemed to flash in his eyes, but Feliciano didn't notice what it was. It didn't make him uncomfortable, it was just some kind of idea.

A white mustang came soaring in front of Gilbert and Feliciano making them both do an abrupt halt. "Get in loser!" Francis yelled, his hair was in fact a pale pink.

"You almost ran over me and Feliciano!" Gilbert cried.

"But I didn't, that's the answer." Francis winked and Gilbert was livid.

"Give me my car, maybe we won't go get some bleach for your head. We'll call you Pinkie." Gilbert countered as he walked around the car.

Feliciano walked where Lovino was sitting on the top with Antonio. He was helped up more by Antonio, but it was more of an awkward pull which lead him to fall into Lovino's lap and his skirt lift up flashing pass byers and shocking the fellow skirts who had come out to glare at the group.

"Sorry, It was an awkward pull." Antonio apologized quickly and Feliciano just blushed and nodded quietly smoothing out the pink fabric.

"Pants, they are in." Lovino reminded with a know it all smile, but he was slapped of the head when someone went between them.

"Pants suck." Arthur pointed out turning to Feliciano, "keep the skirt, I just wore this, because my mother picked this out."

"I agree!" Matthew offered as he squeezed between Antonio.

"We're losing room!" Gilbert announced.

"Last person here." Ludwig came from the school with a couple of books in his hands. He opened the car's door and looked up as he and Feliciano finally made eye-contact. "Er, we can leave." Ludwig stuttered out with a bashful smile and Feliciano giggled.

"Lovebird," Francis called, "we can't go without you, get your ass in here!"

Ludwig blushed dramatically and glanced over to Francis with a glare as he sat down quickly in his spot and used his hands to push back his already slicked back hair.

"Here, use my comb." Francis popped out the comb from his leather jacket and gave it to Ludwig who thanked him using the black colored comb and pulled the stray hairs back to their spot and cursed his side burns.

Feliciano had a job to hold on so he grasped his hands to the bottom of the trunk and looked at Lovino who had dug his foot between the seats holding him in place. The car ride was certainly the scariest part about getting to the diner and Francis and Gilbert popped into the drug store and returned with a fresh pack of cigarettes and a huge container of bleach.

"You think I'll be blonde after I use this?" Francis asked as they sat in the parking lot of the diner. It was called V.V's Diner, most of the teenagers came here to dance and buy foods for dates. Vivian, the owner, was kind enough to open her doors and becoming close friends with the gangs that shoot by at different times.

"I don't know," Gilbert hummed, "If you want your hair the color of your pasty white skin then go right ahead!" he let out a boisterous laugh and slapped his hand on Francis's back who jolted and glared harshly as he rolled his eyes.

"Not funny." He called as he put his arm around Arthur and strolled into the diner.

"It's really funny!" Gilbert yelled as someone giggled beside him.

The Albino looked over and he met lavender colored eyes of Matthew. If you could describe Gilbert's face it would be like someone watched a Nebula blow up in his face and the colors of the stars particles went into this Omega's eyes. "Hey birdie? Why ya laughing?" he asked giving a gentle chuckle leaning in close.

"You are a funny looking man, why wouldn't I laugh?" Matthew said slyly and walking forward and with a cunning wink he disappeared into the diner with Feliciano and Lovino following. Antonio held the door open for Lovino and Feliciano and joined back up with Lovino wrapping his arm around the Omega's waist.

The Alphas and Omegas met up at the table sitting next to the friends they like which ended up with Ludwig and Feliciano being squished at the top of the u-shape booth with Lovino pressed to Feliciano's side with Antonio and Matthew almost falling off the seat. Francis was at Ludwig's side with Arthur and Gilbert at the end.

A heavy-set Alpha women with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes came out from behind the kitchen and walked to the table.

"Hello sweethearts, how's school treating ya'?" Vivian asked as she passed out the menus.

"Same as always, V, the teachers suck." Gilbert answered, "I think I'd rather bash my head off a wall then be caught dead in that prison."

"It'll only get better, promise you Gilly." Vivian smirked as her gaze finally landed on the pink boy. "Love ya new do Francis? What implied you to do it?"

Francis looked at her and for a split second he touched the tips of his hair and spun around the pink colored locks. "I thought it looked cool." he didn't look up, but his answer surprised the group, but nobody threw him under the bus.

"And, Lovino, you finally got your brother to come out. I didn't know you two looked so alike!" She smiled.

Lovino just laughed under his breath, "We're twins, V, of course we look-alike."

"You're kidding!"

"Full straight."

"It is a real treat for him to hang around us." Arthur butted in with calming smile and turned to the Alpha.

They caught up with Vivian for a while until she finally asked for their order and soon she came back with the many milkshakes and smoothies the students requested.

"-And I was telling Gilbert, no! You can't stick your hand in the shredder!" Ludwig was going on and on to Feliciano who was smiling twirling a lock of hair around his finger and frequently bringing his lips to the straw of his strawberry smoothie.

"Next thing I know, I am in the emergency room, because Gilbert stuck his hand in the thing and it chopped off the tip of his finger."

"Wow! I remember one time when Lovi-"

Lovino watched from a distance with a not pleased look on his face as he watched Feliciano ramble and Ludwig actually listened! What Alpha wanted to listen to Feliciano talk about the color of kitties he saw at a shelter three years ago. Oh yeah, the German Alpha he despised would definitely want to know what color the puppy named Speckles would be.

"You seem worried. . . is everything fine, Lovino?" Antonio asked as he paused his act of kissing up Lovino's neck and rubbing his sides. He notice that Lovino was not really getting into the action.

"My brother, look at him. What do you see in his eyes?" Lovino questioned as he tilted his head to the side and Antonio placed his chin on Lovino's shoulder and narrowed his eye at the Omega.

"I see your brother talking to Ludwig. Is there something wrong with that?" Antonio observed as he hugged his Omega from behind and Lovino scoffed.

"Don't you see the look in Feliciano's eyes. It's the look that you gave me the first time we met, a look of desire and love."

Antonio always praised Lovino on how observant he was and after he got a good look at Feliciano he saw it too. The way his eyes lite up, his hand motions, even when Feliciano went to laugh and hit Ludwig on his arm the Alpha would tense his muscles to appear bigger and stronger which gave him good vibes from the Omega.

"This can't happen." Antonio deadpanned.

"I know it can't. Nobody has ever done dating outside of their circle."

"As I always said Lovi," Antonio kissed the Omega on the head, "Pink goes well with black."

Lovino turned around and raised his eyebrow at the Alpha before jumping on his toes to kiss the Alpha goodbye. "See you tomorrow." he called before turning to see Matthew and Arthur had gotten away from their preoccupied Alphas.

"Let's go Feli!" Arthur called waving his hand and Feliciano looked at him quickly and gave him the finger to wait. He leaned in and kissed Ludwig on both cheeks wishing him a safe night home and jumped over the booth to join his brother and his friends.

Lovino glanced at his brother, "was that kiss necessary?"

"Any kiss is necessary to handsome Alphas." Feliciano blushed with a shy smile.

"I agree." Matthew chimed.

"You agree with everyone!" Arthur yelled as he ran down the sidewalk jumping on a dumpster and balanced across it. "Don't you want to be your own person?" he asked and Matthew only shrugged.

"Sometimes going with the crowd is the best idea. I guess I adapted a very passive behavior after not being noticed a lot at my old school." Matthew brushed back a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Well stop being so passive," Lovino butted into the conversation with his arm around his brother, "Be passive aggressive! Give people back hand comments when they are needed, better yet back hand someone. Gilbert was all over you tonight and you did nothing about it, but blush and titter around like a girl."

"We are girls," Arthur stated, "we are the equivalent of girls, we have strict rights and are told to stand around a kitchen holding a platter out for those dumb Alphas."

"We all know you'd probably hold out a platter for Francis, huh?" Matthew sniggered and Arthur shot him a glare.

"I don't want to be a housewife." Lovino grumbled, "I want to be married to Antonio, but I don't want to do his bidding."

"Then don't." Feliciano chimed in, "You're the strongest Omega I know Lovi! That means you'll be able to resist the effect of society on Omega citizens!"

"There's my twin brother, connected minds I call." Lovino pulled him into a headlock and gave him a rather harsh noogie, but it made Feliciano burst out in laughter and hug his brother around the waist.

Matthew smiled fondly, "I wish me and Alfred still had connections. He won't even look my way since he knows I'll tell Mum that he's terrorizing the school. Then Papa would get angry and Mum is never happy when Papa gets angry and then the whole world explodes." Matthew made an exploding motion with his hands and Arthur added the sound effects with smugness lacing into his voice.

"You sound like you have a fun family, it's just me and the twin with old pops." Lovino muttered.

"Lovi! Don't call Grandpa old!"

"That man is like 60 and he looks 20, I can call him an old fart if I wish!"

Matthew and Arthur laughed together as they strolled to the front of an apartment building. Matthew got in with a key in his bag from school and pushed the glass doors open.

"Good morning Matthew, aren't you coming in late?" The night guard asked with a friendly smile. He looked to be an older Alpha who had been trained to watch the moving images on the camera and probably his only action was teenagers who sprayed paint on the side of the building.

"Oh no, it's morning!" Matthew squeaked as the nightguard showed him his watch which read 1AM.

"We aren't really that late, plus we aren't even partying." Lovino scoffed as he leant against the wall rolling his eyes.

"My mum is going to freaking kill me!" Matthew panicked as he flew up the steps. Lovino wanted to ask the Omega why he didn't use the elevator, but it looked rusty and out of date so he didn't judge. He followed at a moderate speed while Arthur and Feliciano sped after the Canadian.

Matthew finally stopped at the 6th floor and threw open the heavy iron door and they followed him into the hallway where he came to the 5th door and he used another key on his key chain to open the wooden door.

"See, everyone is asleep. Nothing to worry 'bout Mattie." Arthur calmed the Omega who was practically hyperventilating.

"Not everyone." Everyone froze seeing a women come from the shadows. She had long blonde hair that sat on her shoulders and the most angriest green eyes that spoke of the displeasured on her face.

Lovino gave her a smile shutting the door behind him knowing nobody wanted to hear her rant she was going to slap on Matthew.

"Where were you? Who are these people?"

"Mum," Matthew voice fell to a whisper, "These are my friends, Arthur, Lovino, and Feliciano. We were out at the diner and we lost track of time, I promise! Nothing illegal went on!"

"You smell of smoke." she noted as she snuffed out the smell that was plastered on Matthew's shirt.

"That was Gilbert," Arthur spoke up, "he was smoking in the diner at one point, but he isn't the heaviest smoker we have at the school."

"No, I believe you," Matthew's mum rubbed her temple, "I will let this slip, because you are most certainly better than you brother when it comes to curfew and you seem to have pick well-adjusted friends, so just go to your room and don't wake Alfred or Papa up."

Matthew just beamed and kissed her cheek before motioning for his scattered friends to follow. They were led to the last door where inside was a white-walled room with a bed in the middle with red sheets. The armoire was off to the side locked tightly and everything on the vanity table looked to be in perfect condition. Even the seating on the window where the fire escape was, was in pristine shape.

"I want to live here." Lovino noted as he sat down on the seating with a look of shock.

"I'm surprised," Matthew said bashfully, "My room is a mess."

Feliciano just beamed grabbing ahold of Matthew's shoulders, "Don't worry, mine is even worse~"

"Trust him, it's terrible." Lovino opened up the window and lite a cigarette taking a huff of it before blowing the smoke out the window.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to Lovino taking a white stick from the box and lite his own.

Matthew gave a silent chuckle, "If we are smoking, why not we go on the lift, nobody is gonna notice."

Pushing the window farther out they were able to slip outside and onto the edge of the fire escape. From the black balcony you could see the buildings and small people walking the street talking, laughing, throwing bottles, and flirting with women who passed them.

Feliciano watched them through the window as white smoke drifted into the dark sky. "Hey," Arthur spoke, the lite cigarette was between his thumb and forefinger. "You want to try?" he asked shaking the box in front of Feliciano.

Stacy, a girl in the Pink Skirts, said that smoking was bad and causes lungs to go bad, but everyone looked fine. Matthew didn't seem to be heaving over, because he was simply blowing smoke in the air or Lovino who had been smoking since he was thirteen didn't seem to have any harm done.

With a slight smile Feliciano took a cigarette. "How do you smoke?" he asked and Arthur sat next to him and showed him the proper way to hold it.

"Breath in the smoke like sipping a smoothie, but don't inhale." Feliciano let Arthur light the fag and he put his lips around it sucking in the smoke from the top and with his lips pushed together like a fish he let out the smoke, only getting a little down his throat that made him let out a raspy cough.

"There you go," Lovino laughed slightly, "Let the smoke rest in your mouth and breath easily." He demonstrated with slowness. It seemed so flawless to see the smoke breath so relaxed from his lips.

"Or you can French inhale." Matthew took a long drag of the cigarette and soon a white cloud of smoke had appeared and slowly the Omega inhaled it through his nose.

Lovino clapped by slapping his wrist, the cigarette between his v shaped fingers. Arthur only laughed rolling his eyes, "Don't try that, you're gonna get smoke up your nose and it sticks there."

Feliciano took another drag of the cigarette letting the smoke settle in his mouth and like Lovino showed he parted his lips loosely and the smoke left his mouth. He smiled to himself, he looked cool in front of Lovino's friends and he also felt a little rebellious. He wasn't walking around school with a clean lung and a polished pink skirt anymore, he felt like he needed to wear something other than a pink sundress. Maybe a red dress and a black cardigan, or even pants!

"There you go Feli, soon it's gonna get easier and you'll be a natural." Matthew said politely and Feliciano giggled bashfully.

Lovino raised his eyebrow, "I heard Ludwig smokes frequently as well. Maybe you can show him your new trick." he made a barking nose and panted like a dog making the group laugh.

"I'll be fine!" Feliciano took another drag, this time it did feel easy and his head was suddenly feeling off in the air with the stars connecting the blue-black night.

It felt good to be apart of the crowd, to do stuff teenagers his ages did, to feel a bit rebellious and find himself liking an Alpha.

Tonight, a door opened for Feliciano that he never knew existed.

 **. . .**

Remember, don't smoke.  
I own nothing, just the plot, thank you :3


End file.
